


SINclair

by nobody_is_typing



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, overweight reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: Just a bunch of Bo one-shots, send help I love this trash man.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/Original Female Character(s), Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you make these yourself?” You ask the driver, turning your torso to look at the small animal bone trinkets bouncing around the cabin of the vehicle. 

“You like ‘em?” He grins, glancing at you. 

“They’re really good, how do you do the designs?” Your fingertip traces the small, charred edges on the small skull hanging from the rearview mirror. 

“I got one o’ them wood burnin’ tools for Christmas, burn my fingers sometimes but it makes ‘em real pretty.”

“I’m so sorry, I just realized that I never asked your name.” 

“Well, ain’t you all polite.” His smile widens and he glances at you again. “I’m Lester.”

“I’m Y/N, I’m sorry I didn’t ask before, I guess I’m a little scared being this far out.”

“Naw, I understand. But I promise ain’t no one in this truck gonna hurt ya.” Despite knowing it shouldn’t, that you were still riding in a gore covered pick up in the middle of nowhere, with your car suspiciously not working after spending the night in the backseat, it made you feel better.

“Thank you, I promise not to hurt anyone either.” You giggled, smiling gently. The rest of the ride is spent talking about his work and his projects, stabbing his knife into the dashboard as he tells you the different uses for different styles of blades. Unconventional but genuinely entertaining, and you quickly find yourself turning onto the main road of the small town. “Oh, this is cute!” You gasp as he slows the truck to a crawl. “I never get to see towns like this, where I’m from no one could pick their neighbors out of a crowd.”

“Well, that sounds like no way to live.”

You nod, turning your attention back to Lester as he stops in front of the pet shop. “That’s why I’m moving. I want to know and like the people I live around.”

“Maybe Ambrose is for you, then.” He puts the truck in park and gets out, walking around the hood and squinting in the sunlight. Offering his hand to you once he pulls the door open, the hinges screeching from age. 

“We’ll see.” You slide out of the seat and throw your bag over your shoulder, hiking up your pants as you smile at Lester again. “Thank you so much for the ride, it was really nice to meet you.” 

“Ma’am, it was a pleasure. The station is right down there,” He points and you follow with your eyes, nodding when you see the building. “You’re gonna be lookin for Bo, just wait outside and he’ll be with ya.”

“Alright, thanks again, Lester.” You wave at him as he gets back in, watching his truck disappear around the corner before you begin walking towards the gas station. 

There’s no one on the streets and all the stores are closed, it isn’t until you hear the church organ that you remember it’s Sunday and realize that everyone is probably in there. So you sit on the curb and try to keep yourself occupied, you read all the signs and wander up and down the roads, simply observing the area. There’s a woman at her window, peeping through her curtains to watch you. You can’t blame her, they apparently don’t get visitors out here very much, at least that’s what Lester told you. 

The sun is starting to set before you even realize what time it is, and you worry you may have missed the only opportunity you had to get your car fixed. ”Oh thank god,” You huff as you see the man standing in the garage. “Excuse me!” He turns around you and you can’t breathe for a moment, you sincerely don’t think you’ve ever been more attracted to someone at first glance. 

His hair is slicked back, showing off his defined jaw and thin lips, the curve of his cheekbones and his glistening eyes. “May I help you?” He asks, cocking an eyebrow as he looks you up and down, tucking his arms under his suit jacket so he can rest his hands on his hips. He’s trying to hide a southern drawl and you mourn that fact, you’d bet money that he sounds beautiful with a full-on twang. You wonder the situations in which it would slip into his wording, the possible opportunities you might have. 

“Yeah, Lester said someone would be able to help me replace my fan belt, mine snapped this morning.”

“Lester?” He seems almost surprised.

“Um, yes. The man with the pretty bones hanging all over his blue truck? He was very nice, told me to ask for Bo?” 

“You found him.” 

“Oh! Nice to meet you, I’m Y/N. My car is by Lester’s dumping grounds if you know where that is. I’ll pay you for the part and your services if it’s not a bother.”

“How long have you been waiting?”

“A few hours, I think, I figured everyone must be in the church and I wasn’t about to disrupt Sunday service for a fan belt.” You chuckle awkwardly, wondering if you’ve done something wrong.

“And you ain’t been inside?” He still seems surprised, like he was expecting you have done something devious. 

“Um, no sir. No one was there so I didn’t feel comfortable going in and I wanted to stay close in case you came by so I just waited.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, the visitors we get around here are typically less respectful of boundaries.” He gestures you towards the shop as he opens the door, a polite smile on his handsome face. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I promise I’ll be nothing but respectful.” You cross your heart and smile as he chuckles, allowing you to walk past him and into the shop. He smells so good. Like a hot summer with rain on the horizon, like the cars he fixes and whatever ivory soap he uses, the faint smell of sweat somehow making him more attractive. Just watching his back muscles move under his clothes and taking in how thick his hands are makes you press your thighs together as you walk in, a flush building in your cheeks as he smirks at you. 

“What size belt do you need?” 

“I wasn’t sure so I just brought it along,” you reply, digging around in your bag for the bit of rubber. Bo walks to the radio and turns it on, rock echoing through the lobby. “I like the music, your pick?” He grins, taking the part from you as he enters your personal bubble. You can’t bring yourself to care.

“You’d better be careful, sweetheart. You keep this up and I might have to make you stay.”

“I’m trying to find a reason to leave.” You whimper, surprising yourself with the bold statement. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Bo asks, his eyes lingering on your lips.


	2. The chase scene but make it sex

His grip is tight on your face, squeezing your cheeks together and grinning at the way your lips pucker under his fingers. “I want ya to run, sweetheart.” His voice is thick with the southern accent he tries so hard to hide and it nearly makes you moan, but the hand pressing against your throat makes the noise sound like more of a grumble. Bo’s smile widens nonetheless. “I want ya to run as fast as you can. An' you better pray that I don’t catch up.” He shoves you, hard. Undoing the zipper on his coveralls and slipping the arms off, tying it securely around his waist. “Thirty.”

You bolt, sprinting towards town as fast as your legs can carry you, your lungs already burning by the time you sprint past the church. Your mind spinning as you try to come up with a way to outsmart Bo, even knowing he'll find you regardless. God, you can't wait for him to find you. 'Where do I want him to catch me?' You ask yourself, groaning when images of Bo bending you over counters, fucking you against walls, taking you like the animal he is in any and every part of this town floods your mind. 

The bookstore. That's where you'll hide this time, in the corner, underneath the clearance bin. He'd left all the doors unlocked this time, making it harder for him to find you so quickly and making it easier for you to have a genuine opportunity to escape him. It's easy for you to get in a slide under the display, the cloth skirt covering the table and blocking you from view. It also prevented you from seeing if Bo had walked in. 

You're so fucking wet. Knowing he's out there, imagining the feral grin he's wearing, remembering the previous times you'd played this game and how they'd ended. It was against the rules but you were so close to slipping your hand into the pretty lace panties that Bo had made you put on before you left the house. Just enough to tease yourself, maybe if you didn't slip your fingers into the heat of your cunt then he wouldn't be mad. He owns your pussy, he's drilled that into you and you have no problem with it. But you're aching so bad and you can feel how wet your panties are. Just a little, you'll stop when you hear him coming, you'll lick your fingers clean. He won't know. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, you pull your (Bo's) shirt up and stuff it between your teeth. Biting down in an effort to quiet yourself when you finally shove your hand under your cunt and grind against your fingers. You can feel your wetness spread across your labia and the pressure on the hood of your clit makes you grind harder. Your fingers are smaller than Bo's and you'll never be satisfied with just them ever again. No, at this point you're his. His whore to do with as he please, his slut to get tossed around, his bitch who begs for his cock whenever she can. And God you love it. 

You're about to coat your fingers in your slick and rub them along your clit but the doorbell rings and you can hear his heavy boots against the thin carpet. "I can smell ya, baby." He growls, low in his throat. You shiver and hope that the movement didn't rustle the fabric hiding your body. "I can't wait ta get my hands on ya, ya did well tonight, it's been nearly two minutes now." A small sense of pride filled you, Bo usually caught you before you could get into a building, let alone hide. That's why you'd agreed to change the rules a bit, to allow yourself a better chance. "I'm so hard for you darlin, can't wait to get my mouth on that sweet pussy before I stuff you full o' my cock." He moans and you can imagine him palming himself through his coveralls. It takes every bit of self control and both of your hands over your mouth to not moan then and there. His boots get closer and closer and you know he's found you, he's simply building the suspense and tension, but you wanted to get to two minutes. 

So, as fast as you're able, you climb out of your hiding place and chuck as many books as you can at him before sprinting out of the shop and taking off down the street. You can hear him roar from nearly a block down and the clatter of the door chimes as they're nearly ripped from the frame. He catches you in front of the church, tackling you and holding you down by your throat as he catches his breath. "Two an' fifteen." 

"Much better than last time." You grin, panting under him, jerking your hips in an attempt to buck him off, because your game isn't over until he's buried balls deep inside you. He doesn't say anything in response, simply heaves you onto his shoulder and slaps your ass so hard that you cry out, your eyes tearing up from the sting. "No, no, no!" You scream when he heads towards the gas station, beating his back with your fists and writhing in his hold. He smacks you again, right on your cunt and that has you settling down pretty fucking fast. He's never done that before and you're trying to decide if you like it or not. 

"Fuckin stop that." He hisses as he kicks open the door to the lobby, yanking you loose when you try to grip the handle. 

"No!" You scream, thrashing against his grip once more, trying to free yourself so you can run. Have him pin you in a field. Make him fuck you under the stars. 

Finally, he makes it downstairs and throws you into his chair, laying himself across your body to keep you still enough for him to tie you up. Your legs are bound first, from your ankles to your knees and you gasp when he uses his teeth to tear off the tape, your kicks become less coordinated and you can't put as much force behind them. Next are your arms, bound from wrist to forearm. He never uses the leather straps on you, that's how you know this is a game to him. How he'd never genuinely hurt you during these scenes. No matter how rough he got or how much you fought him, he loved you. 

With you finally bound, he lunges at your mouth, cupping your face in his thick hands as he devours you like he hasn’t touched another human in his life. And given his upbringing, you’re not confident that you haven’t been the only loving touch he’s ever received. Bo’s tongue invades your mouth, sliding over every tooth, every tastebud, every part of you he can get to. The kiss is messy and full of passion, right down the moment where you sink your teeth into his lower lip.

“Fuck!” Bo reels back, catching himself on the table as he glares at you, blood smeared across his skin before he wipes it away with his tongue. “You wanna play like a whore, you gon’ treated like a whore.”

“Bring it, Daddy.” You grin wiggling against your bonds, making your panties ride up your ass and pull tighter against your soaked cunt. He growls and throws himself at you once more, shoving your ankles over his shoulder and breathing heavily as he shoves his coveralls down his thighs and grinding his bare cock against the thin lace separating the two of you. “Please.” Your voice is breathy as you beg, his lips on yours once more.

“Tell Daddy whatchu want.” His breath is hot against your cheek as he travels down to your throat, where he leaves open-mouthed kisses before sinking his teeth into the skin under your jaw. “Be real loud, now.”

“I want you to fuck me, please.” His fingers tease the edges of your panties and you arch your back in an attempt to get him to touch you more, but Bo just grins. “I need you to fuck me, choke me, use me, whatever you want.” 

“God damn, sweetheart.” He kisses you again, deep and thorough as one hand slides up to press against your throat. “Where am I gonna cum?” It’s a rhetorical question but one you answer nonetheless.

“Wherever you want, in my mouth, on my face, inside me.” He ruts against you as you say the last one, making you moan. “Inside me, please, cum in me.” 

“Ya want me to fill ya real good? Breed ya like the little bitch that you are?” He pulls away, finally tearing your panties off and lining himself up, waiting for your response.

“Knock me up, Daddy. Please, I want it so bad, gimme your babies.” 

“Fuck darlin, I’ll have ya pickin out names tomorra’ mornin.” And he finally sinks inside you, the both of you letting out airy moans, basking in the satisfaction of finally feeling the other this close. “Jesus, yer so wet for me baby, how long you been ready for me to fuck ya like this.” As an emphasis, he begins to rock his hips. Not properly thrusting, just providing enough stimulation to make you throw your head back against the chair. 

“Since lunchtime, when you felt me up in the kitchen.”

“Well, darlin, I’m sorry for makin ya wait so long.” Bo begins to genuinely fuck you then, spreading his knees to keep himself stable and he bends you in half to capture your mouth with his own, the chair shaking with the force of his thrusts. Your bound hands cup his jaw, stroking his skin as he makes you feel so god damn good. 

The chair rattles as Bo moves, hiking himself up so you’re settled in his lap and he’s got his knees completely on the seat now, this lets him fuck you hard. Your head rolling back as he pants into your ear, nipping at your skin with the intent to leave marks. It isn’t long before both of you are nearing your ends, your moans getting louder and his thrusts getting shorter and harder. “Wanna get you all nice n round,” he grits through his teeth, placing one hand on your throat and the other begins to rub firm circles on your clit. “Gonna get yer tits all full just for me and mine, god yer gonna look so good. Might just keep ya like that. Barefoot and pregnant, have ya waitin for me when I get home, in cute lil dresses and a smile on that gorgeous face.”

“Please, Daddy! I love you, I love you so much.” You blabber as you clench your eyes shut and cum around his thick cock, his forehead resting against your collar bone as he follows suit. Stroking the skin of his chest, you kiss him over and over again, whispering ‘I love you, I love you, I love you’ as he comes back down from his high. He’d cum inside you just like he said he would, the warmth of him inside you is both comforting and a turn on.

“God, you’re incredible.” He huffs, straightening up and tearing the tape off your arms as gently as he can, massaging your wrists before he lets you pull him into a hug. Bo is always at his most vulnerable after sessions like this, these are the times where he’s most likely to let you shower him in affection and words of adoration. Surprisingly, he was wonderful at aftercare, doing anything you could possibly want. You suspect that he needs it as much as you do, being able to separate you from the other women he brought down here grounded him more than you could know, and made him feel at least a little bit worthy of having you in his arms.

“How about Adelaide for a girl?” You ask, stroking his hair as he looks at you, a small smile on his face.

“And if it’s a boy?” He begins working on the tape surrounding your legs, kissing the skin as he goes. 

“Then you’ll have to give me another one.” You grin, huffing slightly as he pulls out of you, his cum leaking out and dripping down your ass to pool on the chair.

“Baby, I’ll give you as many as you want.” He lifts you up and begins to carry you upstairs, kissing you tenderly.

Even though you know he’s going to fuck you in the back of his truck before he takes you both back up to the house.


	3. Milk and Cookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your breastmilk comes in and you just HAVE to tell Bo

“Bo?” You call out, peeking around the corner into the living room. He’s laid out on the couch, the remote in his hand, and the TV playing some black and white film for the family’s collection. “Honey?” He snorts gently and you smile, carefully straddling his hips on the wide cushion and undoing your (his) robe, exposing your tits to the dim lighting. “Booooo.” You sing, leaning down and pressing kisses to his relaxed face, shivering when your nipples press against his shirt. He grunts and shifts, accidentally pressing his soft cock against your ass. When your mouth captures his, he seems to realize what’s going on because he kisses you back. Cradling your face in his thick hands and humming lazily as he runs one hand down the curve of your back to cup your ass. 

“Damn, I could get used to this.” He smiles at you, his eyes still drooping.

“I have a surprise for you.” You grin, lifting yourself up and shaking the fabric from your shoulders, exposing your naked body to him completely. Bo inhales sharply, feeling your hips and your waist, making his way from your thighs to your chest. He palms your breasts and you shiver, smiling wider. 

“What could be better than this?” 

“Harder, baby.” You huff, placing your hands over his and making him feel you up harder and faster, he’s only a little puzzled until he feels something wet on the palm of his hands. He bolts upright, forcing you to sit back on his thighs as he turns his hands over to examine them, eyes darting from them to your tits and the wet spots quickly drying around your nipples. 

“Yer lyin’.” Bo’s grin is nearly feral as he wraps his arms around you, yanking you closer to him, his mouth tantalizingly close to the peaks of your breasts. His hot breath on the cool liquid drying on your skin makes you shiver as you nod.

“I thought you were drooling on me.” You run your fingers through his hair, tugging him closer to your chest as he looks up at you. 

“Dontcha worry, you ain’t ever gonna wake up like that again. I’ll take good care of ya.” And he lowers his mouth to your nipple, biting gently before rolling his tongue across the tender flesh. His left hand comes up to massage your other breast while his mouth continues to work its magic. You cradle the back of his head with one hand, the other spreading across his shoulders, clutching him to you like you need him. And you do. Having woken up full and wet, your milk having come in for the first time tonight, your first reaction had been to find Bo and get him to help you. Knowing damn well he’d be more than happy to. And if the hardening of his cock as he sucked was any indication, he was definitely more than happy. “Yer so fuckin good for me.” He moans, kissing his way to your other breast where he resumes his previous ministrations. But this time he allows your milk to leak from his mouth and run down his chin, soaking into his t-shirt and smearing across your skin. 

“B-oh!” You gasp as he guides your head lower so he can kiss you properly, lips wet and warm from suckling from you. His tongue invades your mouth and you can’t tell if you hate this new taste or not, it’s heady and oddly sweet. 

“Honey, I think I’m qualified now to say that there ain’t a part of you that ain’t delicious.” He grins before moving to lap up anything that had escaped when the two of you had kissed. 

“Oh, stop it.” You giggle, stroking his hair as he gazes up at you. 

“You’re beautiful.” Bo kisses you again, softer this time, more emotion behind it. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, I-”

“Uh-uh, I don’t care if you deserve me or not. You have me and our baby and we’re gonna love you so much that you won’t be able to handle it.” You smile, cupping his cheeks and pressing your lips to his forehead. He nods, smiling softly as his hands move to cradle your middle, the bump growing there a favorite place for him to touch you nowadays. He’s waiting for the baby to start moving and he’s promised himself he’ll be the first (aside from you) to feel it. 

“Come on, gorgeous, let’s get you back to bed.”


	4. More to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, some overweight reader fluff

The girl smiles up at Bo, crossing her arms and pushing her breasts up as she looks your husband up and down. Sometimes it was funny to watch these people flirt with him, knowing they'll have a place in town soon enough. But sometimes it made you mad when you felt like they were prettier or skinnier or generally better than you somehow. This was the latter, where you saw how thin and smooth her arms are, how her jeans ride low and she doesn't have any rolls spilling over her bedazzled belt. Bo uses his left hand to wipe at his nose, a simple gesture to show off the gold band on his finger and the diamond glittering in it. The girl doesn't notice and shifts her weight so she's closer to him, following the opening of his coveralls down to his dick, where she keeps her gaze. 

It's been a while since someone this bold had been through town... You wonder where Vincent will put her. 

"Hey." The man in front of you grins, dumping an armful of junk food onto the counter. It had been your idea to reopen the store, a tiny space with a minimal selection of chips, candy, and soda. You jacked up the prices, of course, but with the only people coming to town either dying or not having another option for two hours in both directions, your customers didn't put up much of a fuss. "How're you?"

"Pretty good." You smile politely, ringing him up quickly and telling him his total. "Where are y'all headed?" 

"Oh, we're just going camping, no real destination." The man shrugs as your smile widens.

"That sounds like fun." The girl giggles and the two of you turn to watch her out the window. "That your girlfriend?" 

"Nah, that's my best friend. Is that your brother?" 

"Nah, that's my husband." You mimic.

"Oh." He doesn't say anything else. Just pays and walks out to his friend, leaning to whisper something in her ear. She looks back at you and you wave sarcastically, turning, she says something to Bo that makes him angry. The smile on his face turns sour and he's trying so hard to keep his 'charming southerner' act up. He speaks a little more and gestures up towards the house, walking behind them.

They're unconscious and in Vincent's hands before the sun goes down. Everything having gone smoothly this time, with it just being two people, plus all of the changes you'd made when that brother and sister nearly got away. 

That was when Bo knew you were serious about him and his family when you had the opportunity to not only escape but save two people in the process. And you'd shoved them both into the kettle in Vincent's workshop, effectively boiling them alive. There hadn't been enough left to build on so you'd ended up disposing of the bodies in the roadkill pit. But not before making them unidentifiable in every way first. Vincent had had to throw out the boyfriend too. There wasn't enough intact flesh left on his cheek to build on, unfortunately. You liked having someone at the piano, since none of you could play, it was fairly useless. 

It's just you and Bo at dinner that night, Lester choosing to retire to his own home while Vincent stayed downstairs like always. He wouldn't take his mask off for anyone, not even his brothers. So here you were, washing the dishes while your husband dries them, the two of you bullshitting as usual until you ask; "what did that girl say to you earlier?"

He stiffens, the smile falling off of his handsome face as he glares at the pot in his thick hands. "She asked me if I was happily married." You nod slowly, waiting to see if he has more to say. He's silent. 

"Are you?" 

"If I wasn't, we wouldn't be havin this conversation." Bo nudges you as he puts the pot away, grabbing its lid and beginning to dry that. You're both silent for a moment, your anxiety building despite your attempts to soothe yourself. You do know that he loves you, you know that you love him, you know he'd never leave you, and you know you'd never leave him. "I spent the whole walk up to tha house tellin her how meetin you was the best thing to ever happen to me, that I still can't believe ya agreed to put up with me fer the rest of our lives." He puts the lid up and throws the dishrag over his broad shoulder, watching you turn the water off and wipe your hands on your apron.

"Yeah?" He leans against the sink, putting his hands on his hips, smiling as you run yours along his waist, feeling him up through his shirt. 

"Ya wanna know what I said to 'er when I held my knife to 'er throat?" You nod, pressing your body closer to his, wrapping your arms around him. "I leaned in real close, as I was strapping her down and whispered 'there ain't to slut in this whole damn world that can seduce me away from my wife'." Bo moves his hands to your waist, groping your larger figure, pulling you closer by the folds above your hips. "Cause baby, there ain't no other woman I want. You're the best there is." He rarely says 'I love you' but with the smooth talker that he is and the way that he treats you, you know. 

"Mr. Sinclair, do you know what you're getting this evening?" You ask, kissing him gently. 

"Why, no, Mrs. Sinclair. What could I be gettin on this fine summer evenin?" He grins, groping your ass through your pants. He always has been a fan of watching his fingers press against your fatter parts, just enjoying the visual of the fact that he's able to touch you. It's an aesthetic pleasure for him, he adores your body like Vincent adores his sculptures. You're soft and malleable and you make the most incredible sounds for him. And only him. 

"You're getting laid." Bo grins, leaning down quickly so he can pick you up, wrapping your legs around him as he heads to the living room. You already know he's gonna have you ride him in his favorite recliner, then once he cums, he'll take you upstairs and demand that you sit on his face. Because in his words, 'if I die, so be it. There are worse ways to go than between the thighs of a beautiful woman.’


	5. Possessive Bo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

“Please, honey?” You beg, body turned towards him as he refuses to take his eyes off the traffic light, purposely ignoring you. “I’ll pay for it, it won’t come out of the budget!" 

"The money ain’t the issue Y/N, the issue is that it was the only thing ya ate for three days.” Bo clicks on his turn signal as he rests his left hand out of the window, easily steering with his right.

“Okay, I’ll admit, I got too excited last time. But I promise I’ll pace myself.” Bo just scoffs and shakes his head, preparing to turn into the shopping center. When he doesn’t respond, you pout, crossing your arms over your chest and glaring at him. Eventually he parks towards the back of the lot, snatching his trucker hat and pulling it down low over his eyes, patting his pockets to make sure he has his wallet before reaching for the handle. “Sir~” He freezes. You take his right hand, spreading out his fingers before taking his ring finger and placing it on your tongue. Slowly closing your lips around the digit before hollowing your cheeks as you suck on it, rolling your tongue over the pad just like you would his cock. Pulling away, you make sure to give his finger one last long, inappropriate lick. “If I promise to be a good girl can I get some?" 

Bo’s hand lashes out and he grips you by the throat, pressing the back of your head against the window as he leans across the seat to get in your face. "You’re not off to a very good start, baby.” His breath is hot against your lips and you watch in fascination as he talks. “But if you’re on your best behavior, I’ll consider it." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Bo runs his thumb along your jaw before releasing you and hopping out of the truck, walking around to your side and holding his hand out to help you down, even though you both know it’s unnecessary. He immediately takes your hand in his, looking around the parking lot as you make your way to the front doors. The two of you didn’t really like being away from Ambrose, or being in such a public place period. But gripping each other like you’d float away otherwise made the trip unnecessarily and unbearably long. So you’d created a plan of attack.

You both went in different directions, Bo towards the grocery area and you towards the household items, each with a cart of your own. He’d grab everything needed to keep you all fed for the next month and you’d grab things like medical supplies and shampoo. You’d just grabbed toilet paper and were on your way to grab some bars of soap when this creepy looking man steps in front of your cart, making you yelp in surprise."Hey, I just had to come up and tell you that you’re beautiful.” He smiles, his hands grasping your cart and preventing you from pulling away. 

“Um, thank you. That’s very sweet of you." 

"I was wondering if you’d like to be in a video of mine but then I realized you’re probably used to being on camera with a face like that so of course you’re okay with it.” Someone steps into view behind him, recording on a professional piece of tech. 

“No thanks.” You try to pull the cart away but he grips it and makes a pathetic whining sound. 

“I’ll make it worth your while." 

"No thank you." 

"How about we talk it over during lunch? My treat." 

"I said no.” You’re starting to get very irritated, yanking on your cart and glaring at the camera man. 

“Hey!” It’s Bo’s voice that speaks next and you absolutely melt in relief, turning to see him abandon his own groceries to make his way to your side. “What’s going on here?" 

"I’m just paying a compliment to this gorgeous woman.” The creepy guy shrugs his shoulders, still smiling. 

“No, you’re harassing me.” Bo’s lip curls at your words, his eyes narrowing as he looks between the camera guy and the creeper. 

“Come on,” the guy scoffs, “can’t you take a compliment?” He looks at Bo then, trying very hard to maintain his calm and cool demeanor. “Everyone’s all sensitive with this ‘me too’ thing, am I right?" 

Bo doesn’t say anything, simply snatches the camera and bares his teeth when the guy cries out indignantly. "I’m gonna take a guess that the cops are gonna have some things to say about what’s on this. You wanna stick around and find out?" 

"Hey! You can’t just-" 

"Baby, you got your phone on ya?” Bo asks, turning towards you when you start to dig around in the pockets of the jacket you stole from him. 

“Alright, alright. We get it, we’ll leave.” The creepy guy releases your cart and raises his hands in defeat, grabbing his cohort by their arm and making a hasty retreat for the exit. 

Bo doesn’t speak until they’re out of sight, but he turns the camera off and pockets it, stroking your cheek with the backs of his fingers as he looks you over. “He didn’t touch ya, did he?” He sighs when you shake your head 'no’ and goes back to grab his cart. “You almost done? I got all of mine together so I’m just waiting on your slow ass.” He teases, grinning when you roll your eyes and flip him off. 

It doesn’t take long for you to finish up, making your way to the checkout and then back to the truck. After everything is loaded into the bed and you’re about to hop in, he grabs you by the waistband of your pants and pulls you back against him. “I think we forgot somethin, princess.” He hums, nuzzling the skin just under your ear, pressing sweet kisses to your hairline. When you don’t answer, your mind going through a checklist of things you’d needed during this trip, he slips his hand into your jacket pocket. “You were a good girl, handled yourself very well. I’m proud of you, sugar." 

Instantly you remember what you’d been begging for when you’d pulled up, a gasp slipping between your lips as you whirl around, tossing your arms over his shoulders. "You mean it?" 

"I just gave you a twenty, make sure you get the ones Lester likes to." 

You’re gone, sprinting towards the small plastic table piled high with Girl Scout cookies, your mouth already watering at the delicious pictures on the boxes. 

It isn’t until later that night when you’re putting the last of the supplies in your bathroom that you remember that Bo took the creeps camera. You remember this because he comes up behind you as you’re bent over to reach under the sink and gropes your ass, his entire hand gripping your soft flesh. "God damn, if that ain’t a gorgeous view.” He groans, pressing himself against you. He’s not wearing pants, just his thin underwear separating his hardening cock from the cool air of the house. 

You straighten up, seeing the device in his right hand as he runs his left from your ass to your hips, pulling at your clothes. “We gonna make a movie, sir?” You ask, knowing damn well what his answer is. 

“If you want to, princess, we can make a whole fuckin series.” You place your hands on the porcelain basin, using the leverage to push your hips back, grinding against Bo as he pans the camera down, dragging your shirt up to expose the skin of your back before continuing up into your hair and yanking your head back. “What do ya say? Cause I’m about to have my way with you, with or without the camera." 

Your lips part as you rock back against him once more, staring him down through the mirror. "That guy did basically tell me I have a face for video.” Bo’s face changes and he grips your hair harder, thrusting his hips forward and pinning you against the sink. 

“Don’t talk about that freak while I’m touchin you." 

"I’m sorry, sir. I thought it’d be funny." 

"Funny?” He leans against you and pulls the camera away so it can see his lips ghosting over your neck. “Do ya really think you’re in a position to be funny, right now?" 

"No, sir.” You groan as he bites down on the skin of your shoulder blade. 

“I’m gonna count to ten and by the time I’m done I want ya naked, on your knees, legs wide for me.” Not trusting yourself to respond verbally, you nod as best as you can, still watching him in the mirror. “Good girl. One.” Bo releases you and you hurry out of the bathroom, dropping your shirt in the hall and your pants in the doorway before tossing your underwear onto the dresser. You can hear him making his way towards you, slowly counting aloud. More for the camera than you. By the time he enters the bedroom you’re on the carpet, hands on your thighs, watching him eagerly as he pans the camera up and down your body. Oh so slowly, savoring the reveal. 

“Please, sir.” Your voice is soft and you’re not even sure what you’re asking for. His attention? His touch? It makes him smile as he steps into the room, nonetheless. 

“Patience, gorgeous. You’ll get yours, don’t you worry 'bout that.” Bo takes his eyes off the small screen and makes eye contact, his facial expression matching the bulge in his shorts. He is loving this. He makes his way towards you, keeping the camera on your tits until he’s right in front of you. Taking his hand, he presses his thumb against your lips, exhaling slowly when you grant him access. The rest of his fingers curl around your jaw as he presses down on your tongue, forcing your mouth open wide. The entire time, you do not take your eyes off his. “Your were good today, even with that fuckin freak comin up to you.” He pauses, talking his thumb out of your mouth and following the curve of your lips, smearing your saliva across your skin. “What did you think of him?" 

The question surprises you, making you pause for a moment and think. "He was creepy, I wanted him to leave me alone." 

Bo nods, still fixated on your lips. "And what do you think of me?” It hits you then. That he wants reassurance that he’s the only one for you, even with how sleazy that person was, he wants confirmation that you’re his. More in the sense that he wants you to be comfortable with him and less for his ego. With all the issues he has, all the things he does, you understand his desire for something wholesome. His need to remind himself that it’s genuinely there. 

“I love you, you make me feel safe and happy.” It’s the truth and you tell him this all the time but it never fails to ease the tension in his arms. “I want you to touch me, please, I’ve been good.” His hand brushes your hair back from your face, stroking your cheek before he slips back into his dominant headspace.

“Lay on your back, ass on the edge of the mattress.” To say you eagerly followed his instructions was an understatement. Your knees cracked from being on the floor but you barely noticed it, moving as quickly as possible to make yourself comfortable in the position he’d ordered you into.

Bo walked over to your dresser and set up the camera so it had the whole bed in frame. You were so turned on by the idea of watching him fuck you, being able to see his cock slide in and out of your cunt, a close up of the way your body clings to his length. It sends a shiver up your spine, the desire for any kind of stimulation is starting to mess with you but you know you’re supposed to be good, this means no touching unless given permission. But you don’t even need to ask, Bo turns back towards you and drops you his knees, spreading your thighs and throwing your legs over his shoulders before diving right in.

Sometimes, on special occasions, Bo will pray before a meal. He’s definitely a 'I’m only religious on holidays’ type of person, but any other day and he could not give less of a fuck. It’s just the way he was raised. 

This time, however, he did not pray before taking your clit into his mouth as he buried his face between your legs and devoured you. He’d wrapped his arms around your thighs and was pulling you forward like he was trying to disappear inside you. You’re not sure what he did before he was reunited with his brothers but whatever it was taught him how to eat pussy like a god damn champion. He’d have you coming from clitoral stimulation alone until he decided he was ready to get his dick wet. Sometimes you’d cum until it hurt as a punishment, other times you’d reach the point of delirium before he stopped as a reward. This was the latter.

“Oh, god, please!” You cry out, gripping his hair so tightly that you know it must hurt. But Bo says nothing, simply bites down on the sensitive skin of your thigh, chuckling when your thighs jerk on reflex. “Please, 'iso much.” Your words slur together as you try to regain your composure.

“Tell me what ya want, baby.” He stands and walks back over to the dresser as he wipes his mouth clean on an old shirt, picking up the camera and focusing it on your blissed out face before zooming in on your visibly trembling legs. 

“I wan’ you inside me, sir.” Had you been more coherent and aware, you would have taken him in your mouth and pleasured him until he came all over whatever part of you had caught his fancy. But you just wanted him to fuck you, to make you forget what day it is, until all you could speak was blasphemy. 

“Alright baby, I’ll give it to ya.” He runs his free hand from your shin to your thigh, opening you wide for his viewing pleasure before he uses his thumb and forefinger to spread your pussy apart. Groaning as he takes in the sight of you completely vulnerable beneath him. “Hold yourself open for me, princess.” You obey, placing your fingers where his had been as he grips the base of his cock, rubbing the flushed head against your wetness. He’s drawing this out for the camera but you have no patience left, you never wanted someone as badly as you want him. 

“Please Daddy, I need you.” It’s a low whine but it gets you what you want. The slow stretch of him filling you up, feeling him so deep inside of you even before his hips are pressed against yours. Your hands moving to grip the sides of his waist as your legs tighten around him, clutching him as close as possible when he stills. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You babble, closing your eyes and grinding against him, the small movement making you sigh pleasantly. 

Bo huffs out a laugh, clearly restraining himself. “You look so good, baby. I could keep you like this forever and it’d never get old.” His warm hand digs into the meat of your thigh as he pulls out before rocking his hips forward, his hold on your body keeping you in place. “Always feel so good 'round me, like ya were made to take my dick.” He keeps the camera on the space between your thighs, watching in near reverence as he slips in and out of your cunt. 

“Please, Daddy, harder." 

"Shit baby, I got ya.” He leans over you now, bringing the camera up to watch your tits bounce with the force of his thrusts as he places his hand above your shoulder to support himself. 

“You’re so big!” You gasp, dragging your nails down his back, basking in the sting of his cock brushing against your cervix. 

“Ya really know how to sweet talk a man, don’t ya." 

"Please, it’s so good!” Your gasps are loud and you know it but when he’s pounding away at your insides you cannot find the self control to quiet yourself. “Please cum in me sir, oh god, I want!" 

"Ya want me to fill you up, girl? Nice and full?” You nod erratically and he groans, bringing the camera towards your face. “Gotta earn it, sweetheart. Cum for me.” He sits up, quickly finding your clit and rubbing small circles around the bud. You arch your back, gasping as your hands attempt to ground yourself. Bo’s hips, the pillows, the sheets, even your own breasts aren’t safe from your desperate hands. But you cum for the final time tonight and cry out, high pitched and long. Bo tosses the camera aside and throws your ankles over his shoulders, pounding into you as he chases his own release. Each thrust knows the breath out of you but you run your hands through his hair and pull him down for heated kisses nonetheless. 

“Cum in me, Daddy, knock me up. I wanna feel it inside me.” That seems to send him over the edge because his face scrunches up as his hips press against yours, grinding against you as he groans deep in his throat. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” You murmur against his temple, pressing kisses to whatever sweaty part of him you can reach. Bo rests his head on your collar and wraps both of his strong arms around your waist as the two of you catch your breath. His cock softens and you can feel his release leaking out of you but neither of you move for the longest time. 

Eventually, he gets up and heads towards the bathroom, returning with the supplies needed to clean you both up. You’re so sensitive that it’s nearly painful when he wipes away the mess between your legs, but he shushes you and presses his lips against your forehead. “Do you need anything, sweetheart?" 

"Water.” You rasp, curling up as small as you can, running your fingers over his skin. “And cuddles." 

"I think I can do that.” He smiles, throwing on his robe and leaving the room. You slip under the covers and sigh happily.

It had taken a while for Bo to trust you and even longer to admit his feelings for you. But these moments, where he showed how much he genuinely cared, how much your well being and happiness meant to him. Were worth it all. Those women he had under the garage became less frequent, the chair now only occupied by the snoopy and disrespectful. And on some occasions, you when you played out a scene. But he never took care of them like he did you, never came back into the room with a glass of water like he did now. Never made them drink as he shed his robe and slipped into bed beside them, his arms pulling them close, stroking their back, kissing them softly as they fell asleep. No. That was just for you.


	6. Bo says "I love you"

"I love you." It's spoken so softly that you nearly miss it in your semi-conscious state. But you don't, and you immediately wiggle so you're facing the man who was just spooning you, taking the absolute horror on his face. 

"Do you mean it?" You ask, voice thick from the unshed tears glistening in your eyes. 

"I- fuck, well I-"

"Beauregard Sinclair, if you are messing with my feelings I will kill you, this isn't funny." You place both of your hands on his chest and press your forehead to his bare skin. "Because I love you so much and if this is your idea of a joke I don't think I could take it." His exhale is shaky and you can feel him under your fingertips, tense and trembling. 

It takes several seconds before he reacts and you can't bring yourself to pull away, afraid you'll find pity or mockery in his gaze. But he clutches you to him, both of his strong arms wrap firmly around you as he lies on his back, pulling you with him. You can hear his heart against your ear, beating furiously. "Ain't no joke, sweetheart." 

"Will you say it again?" He pauses and you can hear him breathing, deep inhales and long exhales, like he's preparing himself. "You don't have to-" 

"Y/N, I love you very, very much." Closing your eyes, you bask in the comfort of his words, as though they're physically soothing you. 

"I love you too, baby." The two of you lay in silence for a moment and you listen to his heartbeat settle. "I hope you know you're never getting rid of me at this point." 

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of your head: "I'll never want to." Bo promises into the darkness. For the first time in a long time, his worries don't seem so daunting. And he falls into the arms of sleep more willingly with you at his side.


	7. You pass out in the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of a personal experience, minus the attractive and v worried man.

Bo heard you fall, a frighteningly loud sound that made him nervous. Was someone in the house? Had they snuck past him? Had they gotten to you? He called out your name, straining to hear past the water rushing through the pipes and the echo of your music from down the stairs. The silence made his shoulders tense. He called out again, putting down the spare part he’d been tinkering with before heading up, listening just as intensely as he made his way down the hall. 

“Sweetheart?” Bo pressed his ear to the door, trying the handle. It turned under his palm, creaking with age as the solid wooden door swings open, revealing a sight that chilled him to his core. 

You, facing away from him, sprawled out in the tub with your limbs at an awkward angle, the water pouring down your arm to puddle on the shower curtain that lay torn on the tile. “Shit!” Bo flings himself to his knees, shutting the shower off and doing his best to lift your soap slick figure in a way that won’t bend anything in the wrong direction. Blood pours from a gash near your temple, mixing with the water to provide a truly frightening image that makes him picture you bleeding out in his arms. “Vincent!” He shrieks, maneuvering your body into his arms before he stumbles to his feet. “VINCENT!” There’s a desperation in his voice as he watches the red liquid flow down your cheeks and drip onto the floor. “VINCENT PLEASE!” His voice cracks that time and under normal circumstances, he’d play it off. But he’s currently laying your limp figure across your shared bed, patting you dry with the sheet, probably staining it. 

You groan when he drags it across your forehead so he can try and find out where the bleeding is coming from. There seems to be less than he originally expected but it’s also disappearing into your hairline so he’s not entirely sure. “Huh?” Your voice is rough, like when you wake up late at night, disoriented and groggy. 

“Hey, darlin, you feel okay?” Bo tries his best to sound calm, despite the trembling hands sweeping across your body, checking you for injuries. 

“‘M tired.” Your words are slurred and you attempt to grab his hand in yours, but your coordination fails you and you end up slapping yourself in the chest, the weight of your arm apparently too much. 

“Stay up for me, okay?” Bo turns to shout for his brother again, only to jump when he sees that Vincent is already standing in the doorway. “Found ‘er passed out in the shower, her head’s bleeding and she’s all confused.” Nodding, Vincent turns away, most likely headed to the medical room to grab a few things. 

“I what?” 

“Yeah, found you out like a light in the tub, scared the hell outta me.” He strokes your cheek as you blink firmly like you’re trying to focus your eyes.   
“I’m sorry, I’m getting soap everywhere.” Trying to roll over so you can get out of bed, you fold in on yourself like you don’t have the energy to keep your torso upright. “Can’t get soap in the bed.” 

“Damnit girl, if you don’t lay your ass back down-” 

“Am I bleeding?” You seem to have discovered the dark patches on the sheet fisted in his hand, touching the uninjured side of your head and staring at your fingers.

“You lay down and wait for Vincent.” Nodding weakly, you collapse back onto the bed and clench your eyes shut, letting all of your limbs hang loose at your sides. Bo sees Vincent reenter and gently pulls a sheet over your naked body, for your modesty more than his possessive nature (for once).

Vincent quickly flashes a light in your eyes, doing various things you’re barely aware of, grunting in pain when he touches your forehead. By the end of it, you’re still weak and tired, but you’re patched up and given the stamp of approval by Dr. Vincent. He then expresses to Bo that you should eat something to see if you can keep it down, and drink lots of water. Vincent might not have a degree but he’s the closest thing to a medical professional that Bo will trust. 

Then, after making sure you’re fed and have had a glass of water, Bo finally lets himself curl up beside you in the freshly changed sheets as he feels his adrenaline wane. He grits his teeth against the tears welling up in his eyes, the thickness in his throat, and his desire to consume your body with his. 

“I’m okay, honey.” You murmur, rolling over to clutch at his shirt, making yourself as small as possible so he can wrap his arms around you. “I’m here.” 

“I-” he clears his throat, “I know.” His wide hands spread across your back, feeling the pattern of your spine and the skin warm against his palms. “You scared the hell out of me, though.” 

“I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to.” 

He inhales again, pressing your tighter against his chest. “No, I know. I just thought about what would happen if you were hurt, really hurt. And I didn’t like the answer.” You tilt your head, nuzzling underneath his jaw before pressing small kisses to his stubble. 

“I’m still here, though. I will be for a long while.” You chuckle. “I’m too stubborn to die.” Bo scoffs.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” 

You hum against his chest, wiggling a little to make yourself more comfortable, hands sliding under his shirt to rest against his chest. His heart beating wildly against your palms. “It’s okay, Boseph.” 

“Hey, now!” He pulls away to glare at you, smiling when you refuse to look up at him.

“Sorry, Bobert, I couldn’t help it.” 

“Don’t you think that just cause you scared the life outta me, I won’t punish you.” 

“Don’t worry, Bojangle, I’ll stop.” 

“Alright!” Suddenly, his hands are at your sides, doing his best to tickle you senseless. You yelp, trying to shove him off in between your laughter and gasping breaths. After a few moments, he wraps you in his arms and pulls you into one of the most tender kisses Bo Sinclair has ever given you. 

You remember reading about “love languages” once, the 5 most common being


	8. Peanut Butter fixer-upper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Bo beats Nick and Carly and the Sinclairs are all okay and the house isn't on fire/melting

Bo was bloody and exhausted, the arrow still stuck in his chest, the wound on his arm still oozing onto his coveralls. He’d settled himself onto the couch by the staircase, the body of the girl in his peripheral vision while her brother was folded against the bookshelf where Bo had bashed his head in. He was zoned out, completely disassociated as his adrenaline let his body heavy and aching. 

He spread his legs, resting his forearms on his thighs as he leaned into the cushion and simply stared, past the bodies, past the walls, past everything and forward into the time they’d have cleaned up the mess, fixed the house, and patched him up. When everything would go smoothly again and he’d be better prepared for situations like this. 

The door to the cellar creaks open, Henrietta bursting into the room and immediately digging her muzzle into part of the wall, lapping at it vigorously. Lester follows quickly after, trying to tug her away from the wall as he scolds her for eating the “wax.”

“It’s peanut butter.” Bo murmurs, still zoning out. 

“Huh?”

“I broke the wall so I used peanut butter to patch it up.” 

“Why the hell did ya do that?” 

Bo refocuses his gaze and slowly looks towards his little brother, staring for an awkward moment before answering. “I didn’t want Vince up my ass.” 

“Shiiiit, brother, you look awful.” Lester takes his hat off to push back his hair as he looks Bo up and down, grimacing at the sight of the arrow in his chest. Bo doesn’t say anything, just turns his head back towards the wall, this time watching the blood pool onto the floor surrounding the brother. What was his name… Nick? He supposes it doesn’t matter anymore. “Do ya want a beer?” He nods slowly, his body really starting to feel the pain of his injuries. “I’m gonna go get Vinny too, we need to patch you up.” 

“Then bring the bourbon.” Lester nods firmly before taking his leave, Henrietta still devouring the chunky peanut butter he’d slathered into the wall. “Looooots of bourbon.”


	9. Cockwarming w/ Bo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute fuckin filth

Bo’s not looking at you. His eyes are focused on the TV over the mantle as one hand props his head up using the arm of the sofa, the other brushing your hair back from your face like he’s petting some sort of animal. Although to be fair, you are drooling like one. 

You’re on your knees, hands bound behind your back, hair mussed from his touch, pretty lips stretched around his cock. But not sucking him off, oh no, that would be too simple for Bo Sinclair. No, you’ve simply been keeping his dick warm. The weight of it pressing against your tongue, forcing your mouth open and allowing a ridiculous amount of drool and spit to drip onto your chin and down your throat, your cheek resting on his bare thigh as you try to inhale through your nose. His pulse is strong against your tongue, his taste embedded into your memory, his smell a permanent fixture in your nose at this point. 

“Good girl.” He smiles, watching your eyes flutter open and taking in the teary, desperate mess that you already are. He hasn’t even touched you yet. “Yer doin so well for me, ain’t ya.” You try to nod but end up dragging your tongue along the underside of his cock, drawing a low groan out of the man. “Shit, baby, you wanna suck me off?” This time, you bob your head the tiniest bit, pressing your nose to the hair above his cock. Making sure to breathe in and out slowly, through your nose, so he can enjoy the feeling of your throat tight around him. Bo moans again, leaning back against the couch as his other hand finds it’s way to your scalp, gripping your hair and pulling you off of his length. You’re panting slightly, finally able to take in a decent gulp of air and savoring the sensation. There’s spit all over your neck and chest, glistening in the low light of the room, smeared across your lips and chin: tongue still hanging out of your mouth like those animes Lester watches. He hasn’t even fucked you yet and you look like the end result of a gang-bang, Bo is proud of himself. “You’re a slut, aren’t you.” Nodding, you attempting to lean forward, whimpering at how tightly his hands grip your hair. “You’re such a fucking slut.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Nah, I don’t want to hear about your ‘sorry’s, tell me what you want.” One hand slips down to cup your cheek, stroking the moist skin gently. 

“I want you.”

“Not good enough.”

“I want to make you happy.” 

Bo narrows his eyes, yanking your head back as he sits up, looming over you with one hand in your hair and the other around your neck, teeth bared and voice harsh. “Tell Sir what you want, whore.” 

“Wanna make you cum, wanna fuck my face and make me cry, please Daddy!” Your voice breaks as you watch his lips, so desperate for any part of him. Anything he’ll let you have. 

“Good,” he coos, relaxing his hold and leaning back once more, taking you with him. “Get to work, then.” Bo has brought you back the where you just were, eye level with his girth and salivating. Quickly, you take him back into your mouth and get to work, going deeper with each bob of your head. Hollowing your cheeks as you suck him hard, paying special attention to the underside of his head, listening intently for the sounds he tries to hard to suppress. It doesn’t take long to bring him to his peak, he seems just as worked up as you are and just as eager for satisfaction. “Come on, baby-” His throat bobs as his thighs tense around your head. “I’m comin, I’m comin, I-” Burying your nose in his pubic hair, you hold yourself still and do the one thing that never fails to bring him over the edge. You swallow around his cock. Bo moans, airy and stuttered as you feel him cum in your mouth. The taste is gross, you’re not gonna lie, but you can’t do much about it with him holding you in places as his cock throbs against your tongue. Finally, he pulls you off, inhaling sharply as you clean his release off of his sensitive skin. Before you’re able to find something to spit in he grips your cheeks, prying open your mouth and smirking at the cum pooled on your tongue. “Swallow.” There isn’t any room for refusal in his tone but you pause anyway, grimacing at the way it feels in your mouth. “I said, swallow, slut.”

You listen.


End file.
